A Midnight Swim and Some Fun (Wanda Maximoff One Shot)
by marvelchick1992
Summary: A heat wave occurs in New York and Gemma goes down to an indoor swimming pool in the avengers tower. Wanda investigates and things get heated. May turn this in a three part series (not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1

I tossed and turned in my bed uncomfortably hot; sweat drenching all parts of my body. Though there was air conditioning and I used a fan, the heat wave that was happening in New York wasn't helping my sleep scheduling. Groaning in frustration, I sat up, ripping the sheets off of my boiling skin and placed my feet on the cool hardwood floor. Rubbing my face, still a little tired, I reached over and turned on the lamp on my nightstand, illuminating the room.

Getting out of the bed, I padded over to the dresser and pulled out a bathing suit, planning to head to the indoor pool on the third floor for a late night swim. I just really needed to cool down and the 60-degree water would be a nice relief. I quickly changed, pulling a cover-up over the suit and grabbed a towel before quietly exiting my room. I tip-toed down the hallway, peeking around the corner into the lounge, finding it empty and dark, continuing to the stairs; I didn't want to use the elevator in fear of waking my fellow Avengers.

I took the three flights down the rubber steps, slipping through the glass door that lead to the indoor pool. The interior of the room was a dark blue illuminated by bright, white lights. The water looked like liquid silver thanks to the silver lining of the pool itself. It was at least 10 feet deep, the length of it almost taking up the whole room if it wasn't for the recreational room connected to it.

After laying my towel on one of the pool chairs and removing my cover-up, I made my way to the entrance of the pool. I took a deep, relaxing breath taking the steps one by one, the cool water rippling over my skin. Oh, how marvelous it felt despite the cold temperature. I stood in the shallow end, letting my body get acclimated to the cold before plunging into the water completely immersing myself.

Whenever I was in water, I felt alive and in complete control. I could spend hours and hours in it, not leaving until I was absolutely exhausted. Doing a few laps, I felt the tension leave my body, the heat having evaporated from my skin. I let myself float in the water, closing my eyes, enjoying the silence until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you doing swimming this late at night?" the accented female voice called out. _So much for not waking any Avengers,_ I thought to myself. I stopped floating, swimming until I could stand on the pool floor coming face to face with the Scarlet Witch herself; Wanda Maximoff.

She was currently wearing a red tank top and black, satin pajama shorts, her long brown hair over one shoulder. Her green eyes were sparkling in the illustrious white lights and she was absolutely beautiful, not that I was about to tell her that.

"I can't sleep in this heat. I thought I'd come down here to cool off. Sorry if I woke you," I replied, pushing myself backwards to tread the water in five feet. She raised an eyebrow, eventually sitting at the edge, dipping her long legs in the water.

_Stop staring and ask her to join you,_ an intrusive thought ran through my mind.

"That's alright. I couldn't sleep either. In fact, I had just woken up when I heard someone down here. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't an enemy or something. Instead I found you swimming down here in the dark," she said, mindlessly playing with her powers, the red glow reflecting in the shimmering water.

"I guess I'm an disappointing find then. No excitement whatsoever," I commented, half joking.

"You're more exciting than you think. You're definitely a pleasant surprise to me actually," She stated, flashing me a smile, the energy leaving her hand.

"In that case, would you like to join me? I find the water is extremely relaxing. Plus it's nice to have some relief from this heat wave," I invited her, quirking an eyebrow, a playful smile lingering on my lips. I had to admit I had a minor…okay major crush on the Sovokian woman. She was gorgeous, her accent making her that much more alluring. I just hadn't the courage to tell her at the moment. She laughed, the sound sending tingles throughout my entire body, my soul.

"I didn't bring a suit," she responded. I shrugged my shoulders, turning away from her, swimming in the deep end.

"There's no one else here; No one to see what you're wearing. We could even lock the doors if you want," I suggested, hoping she would take the hint.

"Mm-hm. I guess that's true. I don't have any other choice but to join you for a late night swim," She said. I turned back to her, watching as she slipped off her shorts and lowered herself into the water. She yelped at the freezing temperature but dove underneath the water to acclimate her body to it anyway. Breaking the surface, she wiped the water from her face, turning her attention to me. Swimming over to me, she smiled, the action nearly causing my heart to stop. She leaned back, floating the sight that had me falling for her more. I could reach out, take her in my arms, holding her close.

Restraining myself from doing just that, I swam to the shallow end, standing, resting from treading the water.

"Hey, don't go so far away. I can't talk to you if you're all the way over there," she commented, flipping so she could swim to where I was standing.

"You're right Gemma. The water is definitely relaxing but honestly I'd rather do something else entirely," Wanda told me.

"Oh? What do you wish you'd rather be doing?" I asked, curious to know what her answer might be. Her response came in the form of a kiss, throwing me off my game. I was so thrown off in fact that I didn't react like how I imagined. She pulled back, disappointment clouding over her features when I hadn't kissed her back.

"Wanda…" I stated confused as to what just happened. I liked her off course but I didn't know she had felt the same way.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you felt the same way. I…I should go," She stated, wading through the water to exit the pool. She didn't get to far when I grasped her arm, stopping her.

"I do feel the same way. Wanda, you don't know how long I've waited for you to kiss me, how much I've wanted to kiss you. I was just caught off guard. Please…kiss me again," I confessed. She faced me again, her hands cupping the back of my head; she pulled me into another kiss. This time I kissed her back, my hands wrapping around her waist. I pulled her closer, my hands traveling to her back. Wanda's lips were soft against mine tasting like vanilla and marshmallows. She licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let her in, our tongues battling for dominance. He hands moved from head to my neck, her fingers untying the bow of my bikini top.

From there she slipped her hands to the middle of my back and untied the second set of strings to my top, the fabric falling off into the water. Pulling back from our fiery kiss, her eyes drifted down to my exposed breasts, her hands cupping them, her thumbs brushing lightly over my nipples, which hardened at her touch.

She bent down and took one in her mouth eliciting a soft moan from me. Suckling on it, Wanda kneaded the other, occasionally pulling and pinching the nipple. My breaths were getting quicker, a desire stirring in my core wanting more. Removing that sweet mouth of hers, she met my lips again, hands sliding down to my hips. She took hold of my bikini bottoms and pulled them down my legs, momentarily breaking the kiss to pull them off underwater. She came back up to the surface just as the clothing floated to the top. There I was naked in front of her and in her eyes was a hungry desire.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect," she whispered, a slight rasp in her voice. She wrapped her arms around me, kissed me and lifted us out of the pool, floating to the archway of the recreational room. I heard the doors of the pool click before she pulled me inside, closing the door of the recreational room as well.

She told me to stay where I was to pull down some blankets and pillows out of one of the closets. She created a makeshift bed on the floor and motioned for me to come over there.

"Lie down," she ordered me. I did as she asked and soon she was on top of me, kissing me propped up on her elbows. She moved her lips to my neck, one hand playing with one of my breasts. I moaned, my hands reaching the hem of her shirt. She pushed my hands away, trailing kisses down my chest to my stomach. Her eyes flashed up to mine, pausing to spread my legs apart, as far as they could go. She placed her head between my thighs, mouth hovering just above my core, her warm breath cause a heat to pool there.

Wanda inserted a finger, stroking my folds, causing me to moan loudly, my hands clinging to the blanket beneath me.

"That's my girl. Keep moaning for me my love," She ordered, inserting another finger, slowly making me come undone in her hands. She was slow at first but quickened her pace bit by bit, soon removing her fingers and replacing them with her mouth, which sent more pleasure through me. She hooked her hands under my thighs keeping them spread as she worked me, faster and faster until my orgasm exploded into her mouth and I cried out her name.

She pulled back, wiping her mouth before she kissed me again. I took the opportunity to slowly grab at the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her head, tossing it aimlessly to the floor. I massaged her breasts, pulling her nipples causing her illicit breathy moans. I distracted her long enough to flip her over so that I was now on top of her, moving my mouth to suck on her breasts, my tongue swirling around the nipples; I nipped occasionally making her cry out in pleasure, much to my delight. Trailing kisses down her body, I stopped at the top of her underwear, pulling them off; she was now completely naked and I marveled at the beauty of her body. I didn't hesitate, spreading her thighs and placed my mouth against her slick core, my tongue flicking out, licking her, tasting her. She squirmed a little, so I placed my hands on her thighs, keeping them from moving as I ate her out.

"Gemma, please! Don't stop!" She cried out, her fingers threading through my hair. I worked her to the edge, my mouth replaces by two fingers, stroking her as she climaxed, coating my hand. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss, her arms keeping me close against her. That night we took turns fucking each other, coming over and over until we were both exhausted and breathing hard. It ended with her head on my chest, one arm draped over my waist. We fell asleep holding each other, breathing in sync.

The next morning, I awoke curled up next to Wanda, who was still fast asleep, fingers linked with mine. I kissed the top of her head causing her to stir. She turned to face me, those green eyes of her mesmerizing me.

"Good morning. We should probably get dressed and return to our rooms before someone comes down here," I greeted her, not wanting to leave but knowing we wouldn't have a choice.

'Or we should get dressed and go to my room to go back to sleep until training begins," she suggested instead.

"That sounds like a better idea," I responded. We climbed out of the makeshift bed, back to the pool area, Wanda quickly pulling on her top and underwear. She used her powers to get my swimsuit, which I changed into, throwing over the cover-up and grabbing the towel to cut the mild chill. We left the pool going to her room, stripping out of the wet clothes and climbing into her cozy bed where we slept for two more hours until Steve's voice alerted us for training. Wanda let me borrow a change of clothes and we walked down to the training room holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat wave continued to roll through New York and we were all miserable, sweating and walking around with barely a stitch of clothing donning our bodies. Today was no different but at least we got to train with tank tops and shorts on instead of our usual attire, which consisted of sweat pants and hoodies. Of course, by wearing these items, distractions were created; I had difficulty tearing my eyes away from Wanda, my sexy girlfriend; the relationship still going strong after our adventure in the pool.

"Oof! Great. I'll bruise there now," Wanda stated after being knocked on her ass by Clint, who struck out a leg underneath her. Turns out, I wasn't the only one who got distracted.

"If you had been paying attention instead of staring at Gemma, maybe you would have blocked that move. I know it's hot and she's-," Clint lectured her, cut off by her flinging him into the rubber wall with her powers, landing on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Perhaps if you didn't talk so much, maybe you would have known that I'd use my powers," She stated, one hand on her hip.

"Good. At least you're…paying attention," Clint wheezed, bending over to catch his breath.

"Gemma, watch what…ow! Ow! Ow! Okay you can let go now," Tony, my partner for this morning stated, wincing as I caught his fist and twisted it behind his back, preventing him from moving, my other hand creating a vine of ivy that winded around his feet.

I released him, backing off ready to defend myself if needed. He launched his next attack, a roundhouse kick, my footing moving back and dodging the move. He progressed, trying to land another punch but I still caught it, pushing it away and leaning close, throwing him off guard and striking out with a kick to his stomach. He grunted in pain, the air rushing out of him in a whooshing sound.

"Okay, okay. That's enough training with Tony. Gemma, Wanda, pair off. Don't go easy on each other just because you're dating. Everyone else, move back. I want to see them to use their abilities and I don't want anyone to get hurt," Steve ordered.

"Don't hold back, " I stated, getting into a defensive posture, my fists held up to protect my face. Wanda flexed her hands, the magic coming to life and swirling around them.

"Who? Me? I would never,"

"Not even for a kiss?" I teased, puckering up my lips and blowing one her way.

"No, not even…" She answered, my vine coming from behind and looping around her waist, sending sprawling to the floor. She got up growling, pushing me back with her telekinesis so I landed hard on my ass.

"You know, two can play this game," she stated, launching her body on top of mine, her hands pinning mine to the mat; I smirked, leaning up to kiss her, shocking her enough to hook one leg underneath hers and flipping her over, a line of flowers trapping her. She disintegrated them, flying at me, forcing us against the rubber wall. Sweat dripped from all areas, both of us breathing hard. I flattened my hands, columns of roots dragging her off me to the floor binding her to it as I made my descent down to her, lying beside her on the mat.

"Had…enough…yet?' I asked in between breaths.

"No, how about…you?"

She managed to slip out of her restraints and clock me in the face, her fist connecting with my cheek, my head snapping back from the force. In the process of it, I bit my lip, splitting it, the blood coating my tongue, the cool coppery taste, sliding down my throat.

"Shit! Gemma, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Let me see," Wanda apologized, a tone of concern lacing in her voice. She pulled my face to hers, assessing the damage, her fingers gingerly touching my lip then my cheek, a bruise already forming there.

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little," I stated, cupping her chin.

"That's enough for today. Gemma, get some ice on that bruise. We'll break for lunch and then you're free for the rest of the afternoon. I know we're all tired and worn out from this heat and I'd rather not overdo it. Good work guys," Steve stated, dismissing us. We exited the training room to head for the kitchen, sandwiches and salads on today's menu. I pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it up in towel and placing it on my left cheek where the bruise happened to be, eating my sandwich as we all gathered around the table, talking about what to do this afternoon.

Most of were going out to the pool, some of us like Loki, for instance, planned on staying inside, reading and staying out of the sweltering heat. I wanted to take a shower and nap in preparation for tonight's festivities at the compound with Wanda; we were the only ones who didn't want to go drinking and planned on dancing around in our underwear, the others not coming back until close to sunrise; little did I know she'd have _other_ ideas in mind.

"Do you want to take a nap with me after your shower? You can swing by my room when you've changed into something more comfortable," Wanda asked me.

"Sure. That sounds like a perfect idea," I replied, dumping my empty plate in the trash and washing out my cup, placing it on the drying rack. I ran up the stairs to my room to take a quick shower, rinsing off the sweat, grime and the blood left from my lip from my body, quickly drying off and changing into a fresh tank top and soft linen shorts before sprinting down the hall to Wanda's room, the sexy witch having taken a shower as well.

She kissed me, pulling me over to her comfy bed full of plush blankets and fluffy pillows, a cozy comfort for us to cuddle in. She always insisted on being the little spoon, my arms circling her small body, one hand clutching one hers, the other stroking her hair until our eyes fluttered closed.

A few hours later I woke to an empty silence, our friends had already left for the bar. I released Wanda for a brief moment to glance at my phone, the time reading eight o'clock.

"Wanda, honey. Wake up. We need to eat something and then we can strip down and dance," I told her, kissing her cheek, finding a spot on her neck to rouse her from sleep. She squinted her eyes tight, crinkling that cute nose of hers, the protest of getting up evident.

"Wanda, sweetheart. Don't you want to play?" I crooned in her ear, her eyes opening slow as she rolled over and kissed me.

"You _know_ I do,"

"Then let's get up and eat. The excitement happens soon,"

She groaned sitting up and followed me to the kitchen.

"Make something quick so we can fool around," she demanded, sitting down at the counter, impatience revealed as she drummed her fingers on the counter-top.

"Okay, don't worry. It's sandwiches tonight. Then we can do as we wish," I chuckled, making quick work of the sandwiches – ham and cheese – and poured us two glasses of water. We ate fast, disposing of the paper plates and plastic cups. I darted over to the stereo, pop music blasting over the speakers, swaying my hips to the beat. I made my way over to Wanda, beckoning her to join me, taking her hands in mine. I pulled her into my arms and let her move her body against me.

Breaking apart we stripped off our shorts and tank tops, dancing around the lounge, the music elevating our cheerful mood. About two hours into our dancing, I had to stop to ice my face, the ache returning to the bruise.

"Hey, I have an idea. It'd be a nice way to cool down but we'd have to do it in one of our rooms," Wanda stated, eyeing the ice pack.

"Okay, what is it? We can do it in my room. I'd hate to mess up those blankets if it's something messy," I said, curious to know what she had come up with.

"Go on up. I'll meet you there. As for the idea, it's a surprise. Oh and Gemma, please be naked and ready for me okay?" She replied, winking at me.

"Okay. Don't take too long sweetie," I told her, leaving for my room. I rid my body of all my clothes, lying on the bed until she came up. A few minutes later, she entered the room with a large bowl of ice, setting it down on the bed before retrieving some towels from the bathroom.

"Lie down on these. Let me show you my idea first. Keep your hands at your sides," She stated, patting her hands on the towels she laid out on the floor. I blew out a nervous sigh but obliged her, lying flat and not moving my hands from my sides. She grabbed the bowl of ice, sucking on one cube for a moment.

"Ready?" She asked, removing the cube from her mouth, water dripping from her hand. I nodded and she placed the cube against my neck, running it down between my breasts to my belly button, the cold making me shiver. She did this several times until the cube had melted, immediately grabbing another one, once again sucking on it. I was surprised as this time she ran it over my left breast, circling it and brushing it over my nipple; it hardened quickly at the cold sensation. I gasped when an involuntary moan escaped my lips.

"See? Isn't this a great way to cool off?" She stated, her voice low and sultry. I nodded, moaning as the third cube circled over my right breast, my back arching off the floor, my hands clenching the towel, a wave of pleasure washing over me. The next cube she sucked on for a while longer, teasing my entrance with it, a welcome shudder shooting through my body.

"Okay time to warm you up," Wanda commented, pushing the bowl to the side, sliding over top of me. She kissed me, spreading my legs farther apart slipping a finger inside me. She stroked my folds, moving her free hand to massage one of my breasts. He mouth connected to the neglected breast, her warm tongue swirling around the nipple. I let out a sight of pleasure, her mouth moving down to my core, licking me, her thumb rubbing my clit.

"Wanda…" I breathed, my hands tangling in her hair. It didn't take long for me to climax, my legs quaking as the tidal wave hit. She removed her mouth, getting up to lie on the bed.

"Uh-uh. It's my turn. Take off your clothes and lie down," I commented, sitting up and waiting for her to be naked in front of me. She switched places and I repeated the motions having her come twice when I touched her and ate her out.

"Want to move this to the bed?" I asked, smashing our lips together when we lied down. More moans came out of us as we rolled around on the bed, touching each other, multiple orgasms achieved, ending when we got under the covers, her head on my chest, letting my fingers glide through her hair.

"I love you," she said to me; a smile etched on my lips.

"I love you too," I confessed, kissing the top of her head, letting sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will it ever end? It's way too hot to do anything productive. Every time I step outside it feels like a fucking furnace," Tony complained, wiping his brow free of sweat; not that it did any good in this ongoing heat wave. Sweat kept dripping everywhere and I _mean_ everywhere, the heat relentlessly torturing our bodies.

We were all huddled in the lounge watching the weather report, watched as it became evident that we had a few more days to boil in the heat.

"Alright, that's it. No training today. The temperature won't do us any good and I don't want anyone overheating. You're free to find anything to help you cool off," Steve stated, turning off the TV, his hand threading through his sweat soaked hair.

"What we need is a vacation. A nice, cold vacation to get away from this heat. I wonder where we could go that is much cooler than here," Tony stated, getting out his tablet and searching for any place that might suit his needs.

"Tony, I don't think-," Steve said, about to make a point of us staying here in case some trouble popped up.

"We could go to Ireland. There's no heat wave there and it'd be a gorgeous country to visit," Tony interrupted.

"But…"

"Come on. It'll be fun. We all need it and it'll give us a chance to get away from this heat," Tony argued. A chorus of pleases echoed around the room. Wanda and I looked at each other and giggled.

"We can't just leave. What if some trouble pops up and we're needed here," Steve pointed out, his arms crossing his chest.

"Okay, okay. If you're really worried about it then I'll stay here. Maybe I can convince Strange to help out if needed. Tony's right. This heat is killer," I stated, earning a frustrated sigh from Steve.

"I still don't think-,"

"I'll stay here with her. Go on vacation. It'll be fine. We've got it handled here," Wanda volunteered, squeezing my hand in support. Steve rubbed his face in defeat, a low groan escaping his throat.

"Okay, fine. _If_ there's trouble, you call Strange. Understood?" he stated, clearly annoyed that he'd been out-voted. Cheers from the others sounded around the room, most scurrying to their rooms to pack.

"You're sure you two don't want to come with us? When I said all of us deserve a vacation, I did mean _all_ of us," Tony commented.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. We can take ours when you guys get back," Wanda answered, draping an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm sure Strange could handle…"

"GO!" we both shouted, his hands coming up in surrender.

"Alright. Jeez, it's as if you two are in a hurry to get rid of us,"

"If you don't leave in the next two seconds, I'm going to strip my girlfriend and have sex with her right on this couch…in front of you," Wanda threatened, my jaw dropping at the suggestion.

"As entertaining as that might be to watch, I think I'll opt out. Have fun and be safe. _If _there's trouble…"

"Call Strange. We got it," I told him, pushing him to the elevator. He got on once it arrived, leaving Wanda and I to wait as one by one, our friends departed to go on a much needed holiday. They'd be gone for a few days, allowing Wanda and me time alone. Who knew what we could get up to?

"There they go and here we stay. What should we do to keep ourselves entertained?" Wanda asked, kissing me and circling her arms around my waist.

"Well, I thought we could fix some dinner and then maybe make-out for a little while," I replied, kissing her cheeks, then her neck; it was meant as a tease for what was in store for her later.

"Mm, okay. I like…no I _love_ that plan. Does it include being naked while we make-out?"

"Hmm, perhaps. I guess you'll have to wait and find out,"

I removed my body from her reach to prepare some tuna and asparagus before we engaged in anything that would lead to my most perfect girlfriend naked in front of my eyes.

"I hate it when you tease me," she complained, walking over to sit on one of the barstools, her head in her hands; her soft, supple lips formed into a pout, a trick she had perfected to make me come back for another kiss. I prepared the asparagus, putting them in oven to roast once the temperature came up before making my way towards her again.

"No, you don't. You _love _it when I tease you. _Especially_ when I kiss you here…and here…and definitely right here," I told her, kissing her jaw, neck, coming around the island to leave a kiss in the middle of her chest. She closed her eyes, the tingles shooting through her. At the last kiss, she opened her eyes, her breathing changing from relaxed to almost a pant.

"You're right. I_ definitely_ don't hate your teasing. Truth is, it really turns me on," She confessed, making me smirk.

Let's just eat first. Then we can see about getting you out of those clothes," I told her, winking at her returning to the stove to cook.

"I can't wait. I'm certain it'll be exciting,"

I waited until the tuna steaks seared on one side before flipping it to the other side letting it sear on the other half and set them on two plates to pull out the asparagus. I plated the asparagus as well, bringing both plates to the island, setting them down and grabbing drinks from the fridge.

We ate in silence, the idea of a naked make-out session weighing heavy on our minds. We cleaned up our mess and sat down on the couch, the desire for each other strong. I leaned in to kiss her, pulling her body to mine and cupped her face. Drifting my hands down to her shirt, I moved the straps of her tank top down, kissing her shoulders, then finding a place on her neck that had her moaning for more.

I slid off the straps, exposing her breasts to the semi-cold air conditioning, her nipples slightly perking up with the cool air. I rolled her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, her back arching at my touch.

"Gemma," Wanda breathed as my mouth connected to one of her breasts, my tongue flicking her nipple every so often. Satisfied with the one breast, I moved to the other, pushing more fabric down to get access to her stomach, pushing her flat against then couch, trailing my lips down, occasionally nipping at her flesh causing her to cry out.

I pulled down her shirt, along with her shorts, leaving her underwear on for the moment, kneading her breasts, her hands reaching the hem of my shirt.

I let her sit up to take it off of me, her lips meeting mine again, our hands massaging and pulling on each other's breasts and nipples; we whimpered in pleasure, breathy moans escaping out lips. She pushed me down to pull off my shorts, no underwear underneath to save me from her fingers entering my body.

My back arched, my hips bucking against her hand as she played inside, stroking and pumping intervals of slow and fast paces, teasing my orgasm and pulling out just before the edge and letting her mouth do the rest of the work.

"Oh god. Wanda!" I screamed as she continued eating me out, a cause of the second orgasm that night. She got up and pulled off her underwear prompting me to turn the tables and enjoy my own feast. After her second orgasm crashed down, the sound of water hitting the skylight captured my attention.

"I think the heat wave just broke. It's raining…come with me. I have an idea. A final way of cooling off if you will," I told her, helping her off the couch and to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The roof. There's a loft up there that I think will be fun to continue our entertainment," I told her, pulling her out once we arrived. The rain drenched our naked bodies as we made our way to the loft and to a bed with rubber mats on it. I laid her down, kissing her and inserting two fingers inside her and pumping in and out, as her moans got higher and louder, coming all over my hand. I kissed her again, my tongue slipped inside her mouth, continuing my actions sending her over the edge once more.

She rolled me over to spread me wide and fucking me with three fingers instead of two. The rain was cold against our skin and already we could tell the difference in the air as we cuddled, breathing hard from our sensual activity.

"Hey, Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?" I asked, thoughts of what lied ahead for us in the future filling my head.

"Yes, I love you too," she told me, facing me, her head on my chest.

"Good. I've been thinking about things for a while. Our relationship has been magical…"

"Wait, you're not breaking up with are you?" She interrupted, sitting up, worry etched in her features.

"No. I'm not breaking up with you. I was thinking about the opposite actually," I told her.

"What?"

"Let's go back inside. I have something I've been meaning to give to you. I'll explain in our room," I told her. We took the elevator down to the second floor to our room.

"Should I get dressed?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"No. Stay there. Stay naked," I told her opening a dresser to pull out a small box. I walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Wanda, my love. I would love to move our relationship forward and I want you part of my everyday life so I can kiss you whenever I want. I love you and I don't want you going anywhere. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I proposed, opening the box to reveal a ruby stone on a silver ring band, the perfect engagement ring for my perfect Scarlet Witch.

"Gemma, it's beautiful. Yes, I will marry you. A thousand times yes," she answered. I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, getting up to kiss her. The rest of the night was spent cuddling, kissing and marveling at each other's beauty. We talked about wedding details figuring out what we'd like as a theme and where we would like it to be. When our friends came back from their vacation, we told them the news of our engagement and received congratulations from the team. As we continued to figure things out, I couldn't help but to think about the exciting future we had in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

A wedding was taking place in the compound. Our wedding. My marriage to Wanda – finally. No one expected our relationship to happen. The day we revealed we were dating shocked faces were spread around our friends. They didn't last for long; a few seconds maybe. Congratulations were given. The day we revealed our engagement, we received applauses and cheers. Embraces enveloped our small figures. The celebration and excitement last a few days before we got the news. Thanos was coming. Half of humanity as in danger.

The plans were rushed. A wedding at the compound. Simple dresses for now. Rings we already owned until…until what? When? If we survived. Wanda agreed we'd have a brilliant wedding once this was all over.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart," I told her one night. When the reality hit us hard. We laid in bed, holding each other. She had turned over to reach my lips to kiss me. My hands were in her hair, her hands slipping under the sheer top I had on. She had passed her thumbs over my nipples; they perked up at her touch. She moved her hand to remove the shirt to have free range. She kneaded my breasts making me moan. She shifted her movements to rid me of my underwear; I opted to not wearing pants that night, the heat being unbearable.

She rolled me onto my back, her hands spreading my legs to slip two fingers into my core, slick with my juices.

"Wanda…"

"Please. If we're going to die, we should at least have one last passionate night. Gemma, I…"

"Alright. I know. I'm scared too. I still believe everything will be okay. I have hope," I told her, bringing her face to mine. That night we made love as if it was our last night together, our last night alive.

Now a wedding was taking place. Among our family. A quick wedding, then off to make battle plans. Traditional, simple. Filled with nothing but love.

"Do you, Wanda, take Gemma as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Gemma, take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. We kissed and then the battle took place. We lost. Everything.

5 Years Later

Wanda's POV

Gemma. That's all I think about. Only who I think about. Losing her. A recurring nightmare. Why did the snap take her? Why didn't it take me instead? Everyone lost. Not just me. Steve lost his best friend. Tony lost Peter and Strange, though they only knew each other for a few hours. Thor lost his brother. The others we had come in contact with during the battle lost those they cared about too.

The grief was too much to handle. We had separated, come back together. Hatching a new plan. Get the stones. Bring them back. Bring her home. Gemma had been my air, my world. She had been there for me when others could not or would not.

Another loss. Natasha. On Vormir, apparently. For a stone. A damn stone. More grief overloaded us. We had to keep fighting. One step closer. One snap Bruce had to endure. One snap to bring them back. To bring half the that lost back our world. Please, give me that hope. Give me her hope. A flash of light. A sense off happiness. Chills rush through me. I know this feeling. A familiar feeling, then filled with dread as the building collapses. More fighting.

"You took everything from me,"

"I don't even know who you are,"

"You will,"

I give everything I have, wanting to tear him apart. I channel all of that power and use it to destroy him. To rip him to shreds. He cost me Gemma. He cost me my entire world, my entire being. My love, my life. He's able to send me flying as he rains fire onto my location. I'd been too occupied with the fighting, with the revenge, I hadn't noticed the portals. Created by Strange as it turned out. I hadn't realized she was back. Alive. Not until I heard it. Her voice.

"Wanda! Are you hurt?" That voice. Gemma. Enough to cause my head to turn in the direction from where it came. There she knelt in the ground, the soil. My Gemma.

"Gemma? Gemma!" I shouted, crawling quickly to her. To pull her in my arms.

"You're back. You're alive. You're here,"

"I'm here. What do you day we finish this?" She replied, helping me up. I nodded. The final battle took place. Another one of us down, dying. Tony. After all this, he was the next to go. To rest. The funeral was beautiful. A silent memorial held afterwards by Clint, Gemma and me. For Natasha. The last to go – to live his life – Steve Rogers. A mantle passed down. Three friends gone from the mortal coil. Three friends put to rest. At least I had her. I had Gemma by my side for as long as we both should live.


End file.
